The forbidden Love
by nikjaejoong
Summary: Gwen is failing for Arthur, but it can't happen.


**Love,people and merlin issues **

**Have you ever fell in love so much that you sleep about your future. **

**Gwen) When I see his face when I see his smile that lights up the room butterflys started moving around me I couldn't stop them flying around inside of me.**

**Gwen) My diary would look like this I have to say it to someone why not my diary.**

_**I have never felt about anyone like this. When I see you I just want to kiss you this might sound weird but I think I love you and the pain when I see you with Morgana and I can't. The same words I love you.**_

_**I love you I love you its not a crime not to love . **_

_**Gwen) The words kept going in my head.**_

_**Lady Morgana ) Um Gwen are you ok .**_

_**I placed the love filled diary on the floor **_

_**Gwen ) Oh I'm sorry do you need help ?**_

_**My **_**face turned all red and I couldn't stop **

**Lady Morgana) Gwen is there something you need to talk to me about ?**

**Gwen) No I'm fine I should go clean something I walked to the door I forgot about my diary .**

**I picked it up and the note fell on the floor **

**Lady Morgana) Oh what is this. **_**I love you I love you and the pa...............**_

**Arthur walked in the room .**

**And I got the piece of paper out of Lady Morgana's hands.**

**Arthur with his big brave man voice) Where is that idiot Melrin he needs to clean the horse poo have you seen him?.**

**Lady Morgana) No I haven't but I think the love bird over here knows where he is .**

_**Morgana gave me a look like I know who it is haha.**_

**Gwen) No I don't I haven't seen him .**

_**Arthur turned around and then Merlin walked in as soon as he left.**_

**Melrin ) Hi where is Arthur .**

_**Gwen ) I smiled then I turned red again then Morgana said ''He went that way''**_

_**Melrin) Thanks see you later .**_

_**Lady Morgana ) Gwen question**_

_**Gwen) Ah Yes **_

_**Lady Morgana ) Is there **_**something your not telling me ? **

**Gwen( What do you mean **

**Lady Morgana ) Well that letter and Melrin coming in and your face turning into someone like they were put in the stocks. Well I think Merlin is a lucky guy Bye.**

**I didn't know what to say when she left the room. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**For the rest of the day I was cleaning .**

**My body fell on my bed its was like a rock that wanted a rest.**

**I went to sleep its was a beautiful dream .**

_**In my dream Merlin was there all happy no Arthur or Morgana just him and I .**_

_**concern etches across Gwen's face as she looks up at him. "Merlin?" she asks, and it makes itself at home in her voice. Life has been so hard for Gwen and the worry lines on her forehead are more pronounced than they were just months ago, and Merlin wishes then that there was something he could do.**_

"_**Gwen," he says, because it's all he can think of, and then he kisses her, clumsily and without finesse but with so much love, as much as he can push into the working of his jaw and the press of his lips and he just hopes its enough, hopes she can feel it.**_

"_**Merlin," she says again as he pulls away. "Oh!"**_

_**Merlin shrugs a little helplessly.**_

_**Gwen opens her mouth again, and her eyes wide and earnest; I thought—I mean, I always just assumed that you and Arthur—n—not you and Arthur, or that I thought that you were with Arthur, but I always thought you were—were too busy. With Arthur."**_

"_**Gwen," Merlin says, and she stops, flushing and biting her lip, and looks away. He tries to speak, tries to explain or say something, anything, but the words won't come, so instead he thinks: I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never noticed. I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I'm so, so sorry.**_

_**He touches her face, just two fingers against her round cheek, and she sighs, a soft, breathy sigh from somewhere deep within her.**_

_**This time the kiss is slow, gentle. Gwen's eyes flutter closed and her lips part against his. Merlin feels something in it that says you're forgiven and I love you and he smiles because he understands. Gwen slowly falls asleep in Merlins arms.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I woke up again and my head just fell back on the pillow**_

_**Wishing it was real but it will never be and why did I say Merlin was with Arthur ewww.**_

_**End.**_


End file.
